In general, programming languages and development tools employed for system development are replaced, with the advance of time. For example, when a new programming language that provides higher development efficiency than an existing programming language is developed, the new programming language is thereafter employed for the system development. From the viewpoint of ease of maintenance of a system, however, it is not desirable that a module developed on the basis of a different programming language is mixed in the system.
Accordingly, for example when a new module developed on the basis of a new programming language is to be added to an existing module, it is desirable to reconstruct the existing module with the new programming language. Therefore, a new technique is required for generating a source code described in the new programming language on the basis of the source code described in the existing programming language. For example, PTL 1 discloses a source code converter for converting a source code described in a first programming language into a source code described in a second programming language.